To be proud
by XocoW
Summary: AU MODERN LIFE. Saga needs to go for a trip, but before needs to ask some favors to Ikki; take care of his dogs and send a letter for someone special. The problem isn't Ikki, but the fact that the special person will read the letter in time... NOTE: English isn't my first language, I apologize for the mistakes.


Characters belongs to _SAINT SEIYA_ by **MASAMI KURUMADA**

 **AU MODERN LIFE**

 **Drabble written for a meme in my tumblr RP blog**

 **Enjoy and cry a river please, thanks...**

* * *

The sound of the rain hitting the window of the café was something he enjoyed the most. He liked to sit there, read a bit and enjoy a good cup of coffee and a piece of cheesecake. But that day was different.

In his hands he was holding two envelops. He sighed and passed his fingers over the handwritten; he did his best to don't destroy them in that moment, he was feeling a bit of regret. But in the end it was too late.

—Ah, this weather is crazy. —a young man entered to the café and sat in front of him. —How is everything, Saga?

The smile on his face was great for Saga, who quickly hide the envelops under his jacket and smiled back to that young man. While he was wearing a gray shirt with a dark blue tie, the man in front of him was with a red fashionable sweater over a yellow shirt. The piercing in his ears and one in his eyebrow made him look as someone tough but still very serious with the hair fixed as he had it. Saga smiled and before answer he kept silence some seconds.

—Perfect, Ikki. —he said when the waitress was moving towards them. —Do you want a coffee? I invite.

—Ah, then add some cake with that. Today the classes were so boring... I indeed hate taking the history class with that man called Aiolia. He loves to tell fairy tales about this country. We are learning history, not Greek myths.

He only stopped his rant when the woman took his order. All that time Saga couldn't stop seeing him.

The older remembered well how they both met; it was a rainy day like that one and the school was empty, there were only some guys fighting and he could reach in time to call the ambulance before Ikki fell in a fainting. He saved his life even given his blood, and Ikki promised him loyalty. It wasn't a secret that between the Astronomy teacher and the chef student existed a friendship. All those years as his friend and almost like a guardian made Saga very happy, specially since some months ago.

—So, Saga... —Ikki smiled as he add some sugar to the coffee and later a bit of cold milk. —you wanted to talk with me, didn't you? Something happened?

—No... well... yes. I wanted to talk with you. —he was serious as always but something made him feel nervous. —I want to ask you a favor.

—It depends, you know... but you can bet I will say yes.

—I need you to take care of my dogs in a month or so. —Ikki nodded without problem. —And... I want you to...

The silence was there again. Saga put down his sight to see the hot coffee. His hands were still holding the cup like if they were looking for something warm. Ikki didn't saw a word, he was receiving a strawberry cake and didn't wait so long to take a piece and eat it. But now he was a bit worried.

—Hey, Saga... you know I can take care of your dogs. I had done it before. And you still don't tell me why suddenly you had traveling so much. But is ok, —he laughed a bit. —I don't need to know it.

—Thanks for not asking so much, Ikki.

—Nah, don't worry. I care about you, but I have other things to think about, like myself.

—Yes. That's true... but I need another favor. This is totally different.

Ikki just waited to Saga. He was enjoying the cake anyway, and liked to see the cars passing thought the street. He and his best friend liked to do that in rainy days, they liked to play and see how many cars they could recognized without seeing the logo. The water drops and the light made the aesthetic figure of the cars being a bit distorted.

The eyes of the young man were in the window when suddenly Saga decided to talk.

—I need you give a letter so someone very important to me.

—Sure. To your brother? —Ikki asked.

—No... is... that person is even more important. —he down his face and sighed. —I want you give this letter to my son.

Silence.

The student saw his teacher with curiosity, with surprise... and with a bit of hate.

—Do you have a son? —he asked after a minute or two. —Why I never knew it?

—Don't ask me this, please. —Saga said with a sad voice. —I just need he read this letter as soon as possible.

—Yeah.

Saga could felt it. After so many years looking after Ikki, he knew it. Ikki was angry and couldn't hide it; Saga remembered well that look and that face all those time they both fought because he didn't like his friends. The "Black Saints" were a group of good for nothing that saw Ikki as a boss, but after Ikki decided to break his relationship with them, the Black Saints finished in the jail after a robbery. After that day Saga promised himself he would help the young man to be the best human he could be.

—Ikki, are you going to make me this favor?

—Yes, yes... whatever. I can't believe it...

—What you can't believe?

—Are you being serious? —he said before drink a bit of coffee. —You have a son and never told me about him.

Now he could remember.

—He is important to me, yes... but I don't like to reach that topic with you. I know you...

—I know what you are going to say. I never met my father... —he said angry but with a smile. —Believe me, I had understand that situation in my life. I don't care anymore.

—Well, you look like you care now, Ikki.

Those blue eyes, full of hate. Saga didn't like them, they remind him the terrible person Ikki was before he decided to calm down. But he needed to talk about it if he wanted those eyes to disappear.

—You should let him go, Ikki. —he continued. —Just forgive him and...

—Forgive him? —the young man answered leaving the cup in the table with a terrible sound. —That stupid man leaved me alone with my mother. She worked hours and hours to give me a good life, that maybe I had never deserve, but she did it anyway and even when she married another man, a good one, she was still working. And what about him? The only memories I have about that man is him in the bed all day. I don't even... —he sighed. —I don't remember anything else from him... he was useless and I know he still being one good for nothing.

Saga didn't know what to say. He had always tried to help Ikki with that, but looked impossible.

—Do you really will never forgive him?

—Never.

—Not even if he comes and asks you over his knees?

Ikki just laughed hard. Hard enough to make Saga angry.

—You shouldn't be like this, Ikki! Whoever this man is, he is a human being. You should try to forgive him. Just tell me, my friend, what would you do if you know he will die tomorrow and you have the opportunity to meet him?

—That's an easy question... —Ikki decided to get up and take his wallet to put some money in the table. —I would go and wish him a good trip to hell. —he smiled and put his coat again. —Thanks for the coffee. Leave the keys under the rug.

—Ikki... —he got up too to be face to face. —Think better about it.

—I had, Saga. All these years I had always think about it. Bye.

And without a word, the young man left. Saga was again alone with the silence.

Two things were totally sure; that weekend was rainy as the whole week had being and Ikki wouldn't talk with Saga. He was still doing the favor of the dogs, but he needed an apologize from Saga because the way he talked with him the other day. He knew that Ikki didn't like to talk about it so, why to bring that terrible topic at the table?

In the evening, Ikki was coming back at Saga's home after going for a walk with the dogs. Those were two great Dane and were indeed happy with the young man around, that's why he was always taking care of them. They were sitting in the big sofa, one of the dogs was over Ikki while the other was enjoying being petting in the floor. Suddenly they heard the key in the door.

—Ah no! careful!

But was too late, the dog was too heavy and made Ikki loose all the air when he rose up to run to the door. They were barking very loud and the door opened.

—Calm down! —Ikki yelled as he took the dogs from the collar. —Saga? —he saw the man entering. —No... Kanon.

—Hello, Ikki... bitches.

—Don't call them like that. One is male and they have name. Hades and Athena.

—Ah, yeah, whatever you say. —the twin entered to the house and sighed. He looked tired and not with the happy aura he was always holding. —I just come for some things. Saga needs them...

Ikki decided to don't ask anything. But Kanon knew what happened. He hang the coat and began to look for something inside it. Two envelops with handwritten were now in his hands.

—Hey, I just... I need to tell you something, Ikki.

—What?

—I promise you Saga will be all right. He is better than yesterday.

The blue eyes were big now. Ikki didn't quite understood.

—What do you mean?

—About the therapy and... —Kanon decided to shut up himself. —He never told you...

—Well, no! What he needed to tell me? Is he ok?

—Saga is sick. —those words were a terrible hit in Ikki's chest. —He has being traveling to Italy to a hospital. The doctors hadn't tell me what's going on... I just know he is all right but...

—The stupid never told me! —Ikki was angry. —When he come back I will punch him... well, not punch him. Maybe just tell him what I think about it.

Kanon placed a hand in his shoulder and couldn't help himself.

—I don't think he will come back, Ikki. —his voice was slow and very low. —The doctors says he is all right but I asked to one of them to tell me the truth. Saga... there is no chance he can come back. He is too tired, too weak. That's why I decided to come back and take some of his cloths and books.

Ikki was in a terrible silence. He didn't know what to say.

—He told me you should stay and take care of his house. He will pay you later. —he then showed the envelops. —Saga asked me if you could make him a favor. —He gave one first. —This needs to go with his lawyer. He wants everything fixed if... well...

—Yeah, I understand...

—And he didn't told me about this one. He just said you maybe will know the address. Anyway, I will come back quickly, I just need some things from his room.

Kanon ran upstairs and left Ikki alone. He saw the envelop for the lawyer. It was written by hand by Saga; a pretty handwritten he knew because the teacher liked to help him with the homework when younger. And the other one was totally white, only with an address wrote down behind. Ikki didn't pay so much attention to the address till he sat down and remembered the day in the café. Now he was indeed curious. That other letter should be for his son... not even Kanon knew about him?

The young man took the letter and pet one of the dogs while he turned it and saw the address. The time stopped. He even stop breathing and felt his hand shaking.

—How? Wh- —he couldn't even finish the question.

It was his address.

Maybe inside was another letter, maybe Saga wanted to be cautious. Yeah, for sure was that...

The twin brother was fixing a suitcase with some clothes and books. He couldn't believe it. He was still thinking how to say it to Ikki. He wasn't just coming back for those things, but he needed to tell to some of Saga's friends about how all the test and the way he was reacting day by day meaning just one thing; Saga was just having two or three days of life. Kanon sighed and felt a tear going down his cheek. He needed to be strong in that moment, so he kept looking for some clothes. But suddenly Kanon heard the most terrible scream he had never heard before. He ran fast as he could downstairs.

—Ikki?! —he yelled looking for him.

He didn't understood the reasons of that scene; Ikki was in the floor, crying terrible, with his face over his hands that were placing in the floor. Even the dogs were howling.

Kanon didn't wait longer to put himself down his knees and help Ikki. He was in tears, with a paper in hand.

—Ikki?! Are you ok?! Wha hap-

—Kanon! I need to go with you!

—What do you mean? Saga asked me-

—I will go with you! I can't stay! I need to see him one last time!

Before Kanon could say something, Ikki rose up and ran to take his coat. He stopped in the door and couldn't even open it. His body was shaking and he couldn't calm himself.

—You will not drive in this condition, Ikki. —Kanon said a bit with low voice as he came close to the young man. —Calm down, I will call for a taxi. Tomorrow morning we will go... just, calm down.

Ikki felt down in his knees. He was still crying. Kanon didn't know what happened.

Minutes after that, Ikki took a taxi to reach his apartment and do a suitcase. Kanon was now in the living room seeing the envelop with the lawyer name. He sighed, even his brother knew it and wanted to make everything easy. But then, he realized there was a paper in the floor.

—Ikki red it... —his curiosity was big. What could be written there that made Ikki cry like a child?

His eyes were big... his hands were shaking.

 _Dear Ikki;_

 _You can't imagine how much of my energy I had lost these months. I'm dying and doesn't matter what the doctors says, I had lost the faith and I know I don't have reasons to keep fighting. But even if that is painful to me, leave a live I adore so much in Greece, I think is more painful to me see you like this, Ikki. You don't deserve your past, you don't deserve bear with all that hate and sadness. I know you are a good man and I can swear to anyone who asks me about you that you are the best man I had ever met. Not even myself at your side is something to compare._

 _Please promise me you will left that hate that destroys you, I wouldn't like to die knowing you still hate everything in your past. It is painful to my soul see you with that terrible wall, it is a wall because you can have a bright and perfect future if it wasn't for it. That's why I'm asking you this, while I write in this terrible room from a hospital. I had traveling all this time over here just to don't worry my family and my friends, specially to you. And all of this because I'm a terrible coward. I had always being a coward, you know? When I knew I was sick, I left my precious wife and a beautiful son. And now I'm running to another country to die alone. Just Kanon know about this but he promised me don't say anything._

 _But now I take the little courage I have and let you know this; you had always being my son, Ikki. I know you will never talk to me again. Fine, do it, I deserve it. But please, after you read this, at least lie to yourself and forgive me. Then I will die in peace knowing you will not grow more hate to me and what I had done to you. I hope you remember all those years we spent together and see them in other perspective; then maybe something in your heart will tell you I had always love you as my son and you will truly forgive me. Ikki, I don't want you do it because is me, your old friend Saga, I want you do this for yourself. I want you to live happy and without hate to bear. Then I will know that all those years at your side were worth._

 _The lawyer know about this, my testament is in the other envelop; I leave everything to you. You will not need to worry about your career, I had pay all for you. You don't need a house cause now my house is yours. I don't even need to say about Hades and Athena; they even love you more than they love me, and I'm not angry about it, after all I'm the worst taking care of a live being. You know it._

 _I know that even giving you all my money and properties will never pay all the suffer I had give you, my son. But accept them and have a good life. Do good things with them, have a family and be a good father, take me as an example of what not to do. Use the money at your please. Do you remember that car of mine you loved so much? It is yours too, if you want to sell it, do it. I don't need it anymore. I just need you forgive me, my son._

 _Sorry for take so much time to tell you this. I had never being brave enough and get nervous when I wanted to tell you face by face. But let me tell you again; every hug I gave you was a like a father, every time I told you "my good friend" is because I wanted to say "my beautiful son" and every coffee I invited you to talk about your everyday were hours as father and son. Every time I told you I was proud of you, is because I was really proud of seeing how a great man you are now. Never change that, Ikki. I beg you._

 _Thank you for let me be at your side all these years._

 _I love you, my beautiful son._

 _Your proud father._


End file.
